


Jack Raven the Fake

by AltanHal



Series: Here lies where I drown [2]
Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: Disguise, F/M, False Identity, Fountain of Youth, Immortality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-11
Updated: 2019-03-11
Packaged: 2019-11-15 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18074912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AltanHal/pseuds/AltanHal
Summary: He used to call me Lizzie, Darling, Love. . .---Elizabeth drinks from the Fountain and takes Jack's name.





	Jack Raven the Fake

**Author's Note:**

> Second part of the Jack Raven series. Also inspired by [The Scythe's Song](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11478651) by hallowedmaiden.
> 
> An AU of sorts, of hallowedmaiden's beautiful work.

Ladies and gentlemen of the jury. Jack Raven is not my real name. He used to call me Lizzie, Darling, Love. . . and I’ve never hated any of those pet names even if I acted as if they were troublesome. I’d roll my eyes and fire a smart comeback, to which he would smile and communicate with his eyes how he loved our little skits.

“You never fail to amuse me with your tongue, Love.” He had said and the innuendo got caught in my secretive small smirk. He’s such a filthy man and yet I wanted to bury myself in his lecherous mind and body. Let him have me, corrupt me, stain me with his criminal hands.

He’s done so thousands of times, and each time it was hard and arduous, ending with soft caresses so precise I cannot reach my heart for it has ascended too high for my sated body to retake.

And then I’d whisper his name. “Jack. . .” But that was all. There weren’t proclamations for I was too afraid that it wasn’t what he wanted. Too cautious of where we stand that I had neglected to put his heart in my ribs, right beside mine; beating as one and the same.

He had left and it’s my fault.

Now I’ve made my bed–he isn’t on it–and I must lie down. Down, down, down until the regret and guilt swallows me whole.

Forgive me, ladies and gentlemen of the jury, but I am a fake. I love a man named Jack and I can’t have him. His name must suffice for now. Raven, another winged creature in place for his own surname, the surname exclusive only to him because surely no one can match that title which he earned. And then there is the matter of my own. You see, I can never be a Swan for that name is much too prestigious to carry.

For all of the things I’ve told, you know now why I’ve become a fake. Rightly thus, I am Jack Raven and I await until forever and a night for my love that I’ve driven away.


End file.
